


My King

by princeofdont



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Alpha Prime Kolivan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omega Lance (Voltron), Siblings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofdont/pseuds/princeofdont
Summary: Lance was anything beyond simple; a royalty, an omega, and let alone an all around stubborn brat. He despised change that he didn't want, didn't need, yet a galran guard is one of the last changes that he ever believed he would get. (Read notes at end to get a better explanation of the abo dynamic for alteans)





	1. A Bad Kind of Change

The Altean prince clicked his heels nervously against the marble floor, sinking down into himself and letting out a gentle grumble as his tail lightly swayed, thin with a soft tuft of fur at the end which matched that of his hair; an omegan trait. His heels seemed loud in the quiet room, tense as he squirmed and kicked, tried making himself comfortable in such an uncomfortable situation.   
“Lance please take this seriously, you’ve been causing much trouble this past month or so-”   
“I’ve done nothing of the sort!” the boy scoffed, his nose held high in the air and giving it a little scrunch, sticking out his tongue and huffing gently as he crossed his arms tight around his body to protect himself. His father, Alfor, sighed deep and heavy, and held his face in his hands, pinching his brows together in slight irritation. He was a patient man in the best of times, though his son was running on thin ice at this point.

“You’re presenting more prominent these days, you can’t go galavanting out in public without guidance! It’s dangerous for you-” 

“My presenting has nothing to do with this! This is ridiculous- reprimanding me to a babysitter for crying out loud, I refuse!” Lance was furious, a fire blooming in his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed and he bared his teeth towards his father, a nasty growl coming from deep in his throat before he got up and stormed away from the throne room. His heels clicked loudly on the marble tile before they were muted by velvet carpets as he made way to his bedroom. He believed that the Altean genetics were a curse, that he was given some sort of virus. His father was an Alpha, a great one at that, as well as his older sister Allura. His mother was a beta, though unlike other races they could breed all the same, simply didn’t go through a heat or rut process, didn’t produce slick or grow a knot at the base if one held either or. Then there was him- the cursed child. 

Omegas were rare all on their own, a prize of sorts to greedy Alpha’s who deemed themselves too prideful to snag a beautiful or handsome beta, and yet Lance was the rarest of them all- a royal. It was that cursed tail that began his streak of bad luck, at the very second of birth as it curled and swayed, the fur end matted with fluids. His ears grew out as he grew up, awkward and too long, his eyes not the delicate colored glass blue that his sister had- dark like the stormy ocean.

Most with his endotype got the tail removed, a painful process but relieving nonetheless. It took time for them to be back on their feet, threw them off balance for a few months at a time before it was like they never had it at all. Lance appreciated his tail, despite the hate for such a weak title placed upon his head. He grumbled as he slammed his door, and threw off his shoes which allowed him to fall dramatically to his bed and scream into his pillow, his tail lashing out angrily. He couldn’t believe for a second that he was the one to cause issues, it wasn’t his fault that people couldn’t control themselves. He huffed as he stared out his window, watching the birds fly through the air without a care. Lance wished he could be like that- free without a single care in the world.  
Night seemed to fall fast, the prince lazily staring around his bedroom with a frown. He needed a change, it stayed the same for too long. The same boring chest, the same boring wardrobe and carpet and drapes and pillows. He bit his lip, watched how feet passed his door, huffing as he jumped up and dressed himself in something less flashy; a dirty brown cloak, a baggy green top and chocolate pants that hugged him just right, along with a beaten satchel that he swung over his shoulder. It was too early for him to escape into the night, no guards in sight to try and stop him.

Lance lept, breathed in the fresh air that made his lungs burn as fall was upon them, as winter would soon come and cease his ventures, for the most part. He grinned at the familiarity of the bark against soft hands, his marks glowing soft at the exhilaration that coursed through his veins. He landed on his feet in the soft grass, sighing as he carefully moved behind the wild bushes that began to wilt as the cold came, as a breeze blowing his hair out of place.

White gave way to brown, grew smaller as he ran towards their kingdom's residing town just a few paces away, a normal little outing for him- and yet for once during his escapades the boy felt off. Felt as if there were eyes glued onto him, watching him from behind. He scoffed, stuck his tongue out at nothing as he continued to press on. “The scent there is always sweet, I’ll be fine.” he said with a nod of his head. 

He just needed a change, a good one, not that babysitter crap his father was attempting to pull over his eyes as if he were an oblivious child- he wasn’t, he was a full grown adult for crying out loud! The ripe age of eighteen.

The town was always busy, always pleasant to hear the thrum of voices that too sensitive ears picked up on, a smile appearing on his face as he brushed passed people. He looked no older than fifteen then, humming with childish wonder as he grew taller within the blink of an eye to see better above the pack of people. No one would’ve thought differently, the boy smiling wide as he caught the eye of a cute little building with toys galore. Perhaps he wasn’t as old as he mentally believed himself to be.   
He was slow with approaching, smiled warm and soft at the wondrous atmosphere of the tiny shop as he stepped inside. Lance didn’t dare remove his hood from his head as he felt over the plushies, gaze wandering over wooden toys, smiled at the children in the store. Maybe it was just his DNA, or maybe it was his soft heart which had him dreaming of children of his own one day, seeing the absolute wonder on their faces and their little hands reaching for everything and anything. His smile was never faltering until he felt the same unease began to settle deep in his bones, the feeling of eyes on him once more, closer, staring. He glanced back quick, grew tense and rigid as he saw someone across the room blatantly watching him, an odd armor adorning their body with a dirty brown cloak. He glanced back again, warry and blanching as they were gone, grumbling just the slightest as he grabbed a grey stuffed creature with gills and fins, the mouth open and displaying ridiculous rounded teeth. He loved those things, the creatures which strange beings told them about.   
“It’s a shark, they live in our oceans.” a man had told him, far larger than Lance, with pepper hair and a white forelock, a scar running across his nose. He blushed at the rememberance, smiled at the faraway memory of the earthlings expeditions to their planet thanks to their fast advancing technology. With the animal bought, he carried it close and protective as he left the store and made way to leave town. He had wished to stay longer, longed for a different taste of life, yet he felt nothing but unease, nervous even as the dirt path broke to forest, as he ran to his heart's content with panting breaths. Lance could’ve sworn he heard soft footsteps above in the trees, yet he wouldn’t look up.

He didn’t dare to look up.

The climb up was sloppy, he was sloppy- with slipping grasps and panicked breaths as he wiped away some blood on his clothes, tumbled inside his bedroom with hard breaths and stared dumbfounded at his sister.

“That’s a nice toy you got yourself.” she said, her voice kind and warm, though her expression didn’t bare the same kindness. It was her job, after all, to watch over him and make sure he was okay. She was the alpha, after all.

“I needed a change, a positive one. Not this- babysitter-!”

“I know, father told me what you said.” A smile broke out over her face, “I thought the same, but...he is right, Lance.” she said with a sigh, getting up and walking over to run her hands through Lance’s hair, tsked at his scratched up hands and lead him along to the bathroom, his grasp never faltering on the item of which he bought for himself. Hands cleaned and wrapped up, his sister instructed that he go to the throne room, the boy groaning heavily and stomping his feet. 

“I refuse, they’ll have to drag me down before I go and see him again!”

The altean guards were anything but gentle as they grasped onto the squirming prince, Lance eventually laid against a shoulder and held tight to the armored body. He felt humiliated this way, felt as if they secretly got a sick kick with being given the allowance to treat the boy as if he were a ragdoll, imagined their nasty hands touching on equally nasty skin to get their rocks off at the memory. Disgusting.

“You know, if you’re going to continue to disobey me, you could at least wait a little longer than a few hours after our discussion.” his father spoke, the disappointed and breathy tone in his voice settling in his ears before he could see him, discarded down on the ground roughly and hissing at the guard. He could see the scratch he left, standing up and dusting himself off. He was the disappointment, the unwanted little royalty, not that he cared much. It was better to be left alone and hated instead of being loved and suffocated with people. How Allura handled it, he didn’t know- then again, they weren’t the same. Alpha. Omega.  
“Was he safe?”

“He seemed to be fairly known of his surroundings.” a gruff voice spoke, practically having Lance tremble to his core at the pure gravel which seemed to vibrate. A figure stepped out from off to the side, a dirty brown cloak, the mask, the armor- 

“You! He- he stalked me! Why is he here!?” he shouted, his eyes wide and brows furrowed. The man seemed so small from far away, though as he stepped closer Lance was very, very wrong. He despised the way his cheeks flushed, gritted his teeth at the fact that he purred in the very back of his throat at the strength of his scent, though quiet he could feel the quirk of the masked man’s face and glowing eyes on him. More eyes grew on him- more and more and more- 

“This is your guard. He will stay by your side, day and night until you can learn to contain yourself-”

“But-!”

“This is final, Lance.” the king spoke, sitting back in his throne and running a hand through untamed hair. “This is Kolivan, a high ranking officer of the galran guard ranks. We were fortunate enough to get someone of his stature here.” he said with a gesture to the other, the mask disappearing off the man- Kolivan, to reward Lance the view of pale yellow eyes and large ears, silver hair braided and wrapped carefully around his neck, a scar over an eye- Lance hated him. Hated him down to the very core over the fact that he was now dazed and confused, a whisper coming from some ignored part of his mind to stand straighter, bat his lashed, preen, present-, “And this troublemaker you’ll be protecting is my youngest child, my son, Lance.” The warmth in his voice was there, the care, yet Lance didn’t feel it like he probably should’ve, no, only felt hurt and distrust and betrayal. 

“You will be staying with him day and night. Make sure your room is clean for his belongings.”

Oh no.

“I have no belongings, it’s simply me and what you see on my person.”

Oh no.

“Then you’re dismissed from my court. Lance, you’re not permitted to leave this castle without Kolivan letting me know of your wanderings. Until you learn to behave, this may be permanent until future notice.” Alfor spoke, his word final with a shake of his hand.

Oh no.

The walk was quiet, Lance’s bare feet silent as he stood tall and mighty. He ignored the sensation of vibrations under his skin as he itched to escape. If he didn’t care too much about his own right, he’d rip out those pesky cords of his to keep his purring dead to the world. “I hope you know that you’re nothing but a babysitter, not a real guard.” Lance scoffed, baring his teeth at the other. No change in facial feature, not even a shift in gaze- if he wasn’t already looking at the prince. 

“I know what my duty is, your highness.” The man answers curtly.

“Good. It’s good that you know your place beneath me.” His tone was sharp like glass, throwing his door open and pointing to a chair near the window. “See that? That’s yours. Do not touch anything else unless told. Not my bed, not my drapes, and not my clothes! If you break any of my rules I will reign havoc on you, puppy.” he said, grinning just the slightest at the irritated twitch of a brow. “So you do have emotion! Now, do you understand puppy?”

The man swallowed hard, as if he were holding something back. “I understand, your highness.” Kolivan said, speaking carefully as he kept his hands behind his back as to not strangle such a disobedient boy, let alone an omega. 

“Good puppy, now go sit. I have important matters to attend to tomorrow morning.”

“Yes your highness”

Lance fled the room like a fairy on his feet, closed the bathroom door behind him and sunk down, undressed himself and ran his bath water cold to get over the way that his skin burned. That scent. It followed him in there, trapped him and caused him to writhe, had his tail quivering and standing up tall.

He’d damn Kolivan to hell. He cared less if it was his choice or not, he was now wriggled into his messy life and was there to stay until his free flight attitude was fixed and changed, tamed. ‘A true omega doesn’t act like such a heathen’ he heard a maid say once, his heart aching at the very memory. Lance would show them, would prove them all that he was perfectly fine and capable to taking care himself. He didn’t need someone to watch him, didn’t want someone to watch him.

His thinking made him grow tired, groggy as he stepped out his cold shower and slid on a robe and a simple pair of white underwear to hide his modesty, not that he had something to hide. No, this would become tortuous for the man he knew, would push him to his limits till he lashed out like a beast and his father would rush to his aid, kick the other out and apologize for being so uncaring to Lance. The thought made him smile, barely sparing the other a glance as he crawled into bed like a lazy kitten, holding his new toy close and burying his face into the plushness of it, scrunched his nose at the factory scent. Within time it’d fade away, just like this new change. 

During his sleep, there was another change. There was warmth as he slept, a pleasant smell that had him cooing and purring in his sleep, blankets enveloping a frail body to keep the cold at bay. Lance could be angry all he wanted, but it was Kolivan’s job to protect him despite it all. He’d protect Lance, even if he didn’t want him.

Until he wasn’t needed.


	2. A Dance For Two People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dance for two people, his dance. He could see himself in the midst of a misty forest, calling out high and needy, weak as his body was adorned in white silks, the clothing giving way to his body to reveal glowing body marks, and yet not enough to show tanned skin. He danced alone, sang out for something- someone to call out back to him before large hands found his own and he felt as if he were flying through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **kinda spoiler** Mention of deceased mother, also a bit of an angsty chapter! Lance is kind of an a-hole to Kolivan but it'll work out, right?

Morning classes were always a chore to attend. Nothing but long lectures and the history of the Altean culture; the long wars they’ve strived to win and have succeeded in doing so, the instrument of which he’d be forced to play for hours and hours until his teacher was sure that he improved, sure that he was satisfied. It was always a chore to wake up in the mornings at the crack of dawn, the smallest slivers of sunlight pouring into his room through sheer bedroom curtains. Always a chore to make an attempt at gaining his bearings before his maids came to shoo him out after dressing him themselves. He never much appreciated the gesture, yet today he woke with a purpose.

He awoke to birds tweeting outside his window, to the wind whistling through trees and making the leaves float amongst the breeze, his brain slow with catching up as he stretched out and yawned, looked over to the empty chair to preen and cooe at the Alpha, to stir something animalistic within him and get him kicked out his sight as soon as possible.

Chair. Empty. Huh.

His sweet glance turned to a tired frown, grumbling and frowning as he made moves to crawl out of the blankets which surrounded him, kept him safely tucked away from the cold. There wasn’t a need to shower again, though he did favor going through his facial products to make himself glow, staring at his reflection in the mirror and smiling at his reflection. He was fairly lean, though by no means did that mean he was scrawny, broad shoulders and strong jawed, he was everything an omega wasn’t, and he was nothing but okay with such a statement. His markings practically glowed with his own admiration, hands trailing down his body to just touch and feel-

“Good morning your highness.” “Gah-!”

Lance jumped and jerked, a mirror grabbed and thrown to only be caught mid air once chucked, his eyes wide and claws elongated as he hissed. “Hasn’t anyone told you the value of knocking? Especially when it comes to someone higher that you!” he shouted, ignoring how Kolivan brushed past him to gently set the handheld mirror down, taking a step back to bow his head.

“My apologies, your highness. I didn’t mean to disturb your-” A pause, a cold gaze trailing up and down caramel skin and brilliant blue markings, a thin whipping tail- “...grooming.” If that’s even what it could be called. It seemed too intimate to just be grooming, though he wouldn’t speak his mind on that, didn’t dare to even attempt such a thing even if the prince would hear him out.

“What did you want anyways, since you have my attention.”

Right. Right his job, his job.

“Your father wished for me to wake you for breakfast. He wanted me down there but I proposed that I bring you the food here so you have more time to ready yourself for your teachings today and gain your bearings.”

The omega raised an eyebrow, huffed softly as he turned around to wash his face in the sink and reach around for his face cream, hummed as he carefully massaged it into his face and let it rest. Kolivan stood at the door the entirety of the time, his person a mere nuisance as raw power and enforcement rippled off of him, caused Lance’s brow to twitch as he stared at him from the mirror. “Puppy?” There was a twitch of an ear, a small movement which caused a smile to spread over Lance’s face. “My legs are beginning to hurt, I’m not so used to running so fast. Since, you know, I was stalked.” Another twitch of an ear.

“Of course your highness.” Kolivan moved towards him, careful as he moved his hands to grab a thin waist before his hands were smacked and he was staring into deep blue eyes.

“I want to sit. Get on all fours like a good puppy.”

Teeth gritted behind thin lips, a silent nod given as he took in a heavy breath before he was moving, kneeling before his hands grounded against a fuzzy grey carpet, cold from the boys previous bath from the night before. Lance weighed little to nothing, at least nothing Kolivan couldn’t handle as he held himself tall with his head held up, glancing back as he felt his braid being touched and undone. “I do not like my puppies looking like slobs.” the prince huffed, grabbing a brush as he carefully began brushing through light grey hair. “You also smell funky, and I do not wish for my room to smell so putrid. During my classes you will stay here-”

“I can not do that, your highness. My apologies for interrupting, but your father explicitly explained that I must be near you at all times, and you must be in my line of vision at all times unless in your bathing quarters-”

He hissed at the sharp pull to his braid, his eyebrows furrowing as a gentle breath brushed past his ear. “I do not care. You are mine, and as far as I care, my happiness should be very important to you, Kolivan.” He popped his name like a bubble, each syllable falling off his tongue like honey. His name falling off his lips sounded pleasant, and Kolivan hated himself for that thought.

“What’s most important to your father, and to me, is your safety. Whether you’re happy or not doesn’t matter. If you’re safe-”

Another pull met with a surprising slap, one that took a second for the sting to settle in as he stared up at a blue masked face, fierce and oozing a heavy and sour scent. He didn’t like that at all. “What a useless dog you are. Get out, I’m not tired anymore.”   
Lance stood, then, acted as if nothing had even happened as he carefully rubbed lotion into his body, watched the strain in broad shoulders as Kolivan silently left the bathroom, grinned to himself almost as his scent danced around him, sweet and fresh like clean linens. It didn’t take him much longer before he felt like new, stepped out of his bathroom and was lured to his bed as he found a silver tray filled with sweets and breakfast meats, preening at the crisp glass of juice which awaited him. Kolivan seethed silently, eyes closed as he leaned into his hand in the chair, which was ‘graciously’ given to him. What a brat.

His eyes opened just the slightest, watched the omega practically glow as he chewed on fresh strawberries, bit into ham and sausage and bacon and drowned the grease away with his drink. He looked downright happy, bright even as his swirling marking glowed and his tail swished behind him, patted the bed as if he were the puppy which he called Kolivan.

Their eyes met, and for a second Lance seemed to grow bashful and sweet, almost timid in his sudden hesitate before his cheeks puffed into a pout and he seemed to eat faster, harsher almost, as if he were attempting to seem animalistic as he tore into meat with sharp canines. Kolivan found it humorous nonetheless. 

With food gone, Lance was slow to get up and trudge to his wardrobe, rubbed his stomach just the slightest at the heavy feeling that settled down in him. Within the hour it’d disappear, though it didn’t help now as he practically coddled his body, hummed as he picked through clothes. He was pondering, quiet as he shuffled through endless shirts and dresses, huffed as he settled on a velvet button down with gold lace and other intricate trimmings. On the left breast, the infamous ‘Voltron’ symbol lay pressed smooth and clean, as most of his clothings held the child's tale- five paladins joining forces to defeat the evil of the world, their very own blue paladin an omega just as Lance was. Strong and brave, courageous and beautiful- nothing could’ve held him down. Not the evil of the world, not betrayal, not an Alpha- and just like him, Lance didn’t need something to hold him down.

Lance looked back at Kolivan and stared, watched the tired lines in his face as he seemed to relax just the slightest in the velvety chair.

Why had he looked so tired?

Black pants covered his legs, his tail easily slipping through the sewn in hole and heeled white boots quiet on the carpet. He seemed asleep with the gentle breaths that he took, which raised his chest almost dramatically. Careful hands draped a blanket over fallen shoulders, the prince giving a nod before he was leaving the room. He didn’t notice muted yellow eyes watching him walk away.

Why did I do that?

“No no no! Once again you are slowing down much too early, and your crescendos are too weak to even begin to give this piece a grandiose sound! My boy are you alright?” Always Coran to really punch something to him.

“I’m sorry Coran really- I’m just really not into the whole…’Oh listen to me right now! I know more than you! I’m better than you so listen!’ thing right now- not! Not that you do that it’s just-”

“Your father.”

“My father…”

“Say no more, I’m not always such a stick in the schmiductor.” he said with pride, his little tweak to his mustache always bringing the white haired boy to joy even when he was a mere boy. Despite his smile he still looked far away, as if he wasn’t truly there in the present to hear the man who has cared for him growing up. It was interesting for Lance to witness Coran’s agreement with him about his father at times, saw the warmth in his eyes when he saw Alfor and they spoke with one another, laughed together. Love. He didn’t exactly know the word romantically, but he’s stolen enough of Allura’s romance novels to get somewhat of a definition of it. 

He was a romantic, it wasn’t too hard to tell. Lance loved the idea of love. When he was younger, he’d make a little tea party outside and make his toys have tea as if it were a date. He had picked flowers till his hands were bloody from the thorns prickling at grubby hands and ran to his mother with tears in his eyes.

‘These are from daddy!’ he’d say. ‘He loves you a lot!’

He can’t say that anymore.

“Well then, lets try another piece. Perhaps your little mood will better your performance on Pas De Deux. You usually have trouble taking your time.”

Lance merely scoffed at the thought, huffing as he changed the sheet music and grabbed his violin, breathed in deep at the warm sound of harp began to fill his ears. His sound at first was soft, almost like breaths before he pushed power into the bow, made his fingers tremble on whole notes and punctured those on the e string, made his heart ache and his eyes burn with tears. A dance for two people, his dance. He could see himself in the midst of a misty forest, calling out high and needy, weak as his body was adorned in white silks, the clothing giving way to his body to reveal glowing body marks, and yet not enough to show tanned skin. He danced alone, sang out for something- someone to call out back to him before large hands found his own and he felt as if he were flying through the air. Part of him wanted to flee, yet part of him wanted to stay, a fight against his ego and his own endotype. The last note was cut short, breathless as he stared up at the pale blue painted ceiling, heard soft claps from behind him before he turned to look at Kolivan. Him-

“You’re very talented. I’m not surprised though, seeming as you’re constantly bursting with energy.” Kolivan said, giving a polite nod to Coran who merely beamed at Lance, yet his eyes weren’t focusing on him. They seemed to narrow on the man, as if the room around them darkened. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. Who was he to barge in on his lessons and to listen to the vulnerable music which he chose, the pieces of which he told Coran that he would like to learn and perfect. Yes, the practicing was stressful and yes sometimes he wanted to break his instrument and really let it shatter and watch the wood splinters fly, though he knew in his heart he could never. He wouldn’t have dared to break it.

It was his prized possession, this talent of his which his own sister could not perfect. This was his own, between him and his orange haired mentor. Not his father nor sister see such beauty he could create with delicate fingers, not after his mother-

He couldn’t even feel the tears before they were being wiped away by large hands, grey brows furrowed as he spoke his name so soft and concerned, thumbed under wet eyes. Lance hated the way he leaned into those hands, how he almost let his prized instrument drop before Coran was taking it and putting it away. He despised how he almost fell into strong arms, would’ve allowed himself to be carried away as if he were some sort of damsel in distress- but he didn’t. He wouldn’t. He was jerking back before his mind truly realized it, hissing and smelling sour as he ran off in a slight panic.

It all seemed to happen so fast, the prince frozen, the sudden tears, the burst of aggression and sour smell that could’ve had his pressed instincts roaring to please the other, to make him smile and happy, even if that meant he’d constantly hear ‘puppy’ over and over. It truly irked Kolivan, and not much truly irked him. He knew better than to follow him, would drive the frightened omega further and further away till he tired himself out, not that he wouldn’t be able to track him anyways. He seemed it was a fair trade, sight for scent. Kolivan gave a nod to Coran, turned his back to leave, “I’ll bring him back.” The door shut.

The orchard was always quiet, the white flowers of orange trees blooming in hopes of the upcoming winter. Underneath it all was Lance, shivering at the sudden cold gusts of wind that seemed to ruffle up his hair, his face soft and puffy as he rubbed at his eyes with aggression. “Stop it!” he hissed, pressed his palms firm to his eyes as he kept his knees to his chest.

Was he truly so lowly as to not be aware of his own self? He must’ve been for such a show. A show, that’s what he was. It was what was expected of him; a sweet little omega who could do no harm, one who’d smile at any given moment and batt his lashes, play up that innocence and push out his lower lip. An emotional little thing, not like his sister, poised and collected at every timely manner- it just wasn’t fair. Although life wasn’t fair, of course. Wasn’t fair when he was born as a dreadful little thing, wasn’t fair when his heat hit like a truck and he was kept locked up crying and keening and feeling helpless and weeping, and not when his mother grew increasingly ill and left him-!

“You’re hurting yourself.”

Lance jerked, cried out as claws sunk deep into the flesh of his arms and had tore into his clothing, staring around dazed and confused. Hurt. Angry.

“Go away I’m fine.” 

He kept his nose up, his head faced away so the man couldn’t see anguish, couldn’t see hurt-

“You’re not fine, and that isn’t okay.”

“I said I’m-!”

“You said it yourself earlier. My job is to keep you happy. Safe and happy, and I can not do my job effectively if you are neither safe nor happy, isn’t that correct?”

Lance stared at him, wide eyed and looking oh so innocent and bright before his face crumpled up into something heart wrenching and ugly, leaned his head back to wail against the bark of a tree. Kolivan stood, slow not to startle the omega, and carefully laid out a blanket for the other to lay on, his shark settled on the soft fabric as he blearily looked up to the man.

“Forgive me for touching your things without permission, your highness. I saw the way you clutched onto that last night, I hoped that it would help relieve that stress.”

The prince shook his head, laughed loud and messy as he crawled into the blanket and laid slumped, pressed his face into the stuffed animal and allowed his left arm to reach out and rest softly, large hands reaching till their fingertips barely brushed. Kolivan sat there as if he were a mountain: unmoving and strong, staring off to the trail which had led them both there. If Lance’s scent turned just a bit sweeter, neither of them mentioned it. If Kolivan’s scent grew heavy and comforting, neither of them mentioned it. They sat there for endless time, Lance’s sobs growing to quiet whimpers, to absolutely nothing as he had dozed off and felt heavy, could feel himself being wrapped up in the blanket and carried away by strong arms. It was not like how the altean guards held him, threw him over their shoulders and held him so tight he couldn’t breathe, no, he was handled with care and held in his arms, his face close to his chest to hide the redness and glowing marks, to hide a tear stained face and tired eyes.

For once, Lance hadn’t felt alone, and neither did Kolivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always loved if you have the time! I'd love to hear ideas about where this story should go next or what characters I should add. Who knows? Perhaps there may be another love interest introduced! Of course it won't be endgame uwu  
> 'Pas De Deux' is also a piece from the classic 'Nutcracker' ballet if anyone would like to listen along   
> Instagram- @coffeeprincecosplay  
> Tumblr- @jungleboyblue


	3. New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you, your highness.”
> 
> With a breath he nodded his head, laughed soft and sweet and shook his head.
> 
> “It’s my job.”
> 
> What’s happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very rushed and I'm very sorry if it's poor. I'll be introducing Hunk and Pidge next chapter and I'm very excited for some trio shenanigans, and be prepared for a flustered Lance and a somewhat over protective Kolivan. And remember that feedback of any kind is welcomed and encouraged!

Each current event seemed to have Lance waking up heavy and bleary eyed in his bed, tangled up restlessly in his sheets and eyes wandering the empty bedroom. A day or so had passed without much of his knowledge, exhaustion and emotion a constant bombardment each time midnight sky eyes opened up. His head throbbed painfully, his face feeling dry and almost untouched from his creams, though he didn’t particularly smell rancid.

“Good morning my prince.” Kolivan spoke, his voice a warm rumble as he entered the room with a food tray held carefully in both hands, carefully balanced as if expert. The altean nodded his head in acknowledgement, though made no other move to speak with the dry feeling in his throat and a burning sensation of embarrassment which flowed through his veins. It seemed to be a constant feeling thrumming through his body. 

Breakfast was quiet. When Lance made no move to eat, Kolivan would scowl and shake his head, feed the boy himself with little resistance from the younger of the two, despite the gentle grumbling which he received.

He half expected the other to be curling back into bed, though with his shift of movement and standing upright he felt pleased to know he was getting back to his feet, both physically and metaphorically. It had been hard to lie to the king about the absence of his child, and while the galran did serve the Altean king, his given role was to watch over and protect the young omega, and he doubted by the violent outburst made by Lance that much of anyone knew the issue at hand.

He himself didn’t know much about it, and yet he knew it wasn’t his place to ask or soeak on his behalf.

Lance spent extra time that morning grooming himself once he had slipped into his bathroom, shaving away what little hair covered his body and thoroughly washing through his hair, his hands petting generously down his skin with soft cooes and chirps. The touching was nice, warm on his skin which raised goosebumps of the lean body, and yet there was an odd itch underneath his skin which he couldn’t get rid of. He felt the ghost of touch all along his body, of firm hands grasping his body and carefully handling him, carrying him to and from bed. His cheeks burned bright at the memories which were slow to come, hearing his voice in the back of his head; ‘I need to use the restroom.’ ‘I feel dirty.’ ‘Kolivan I’m cold.’

Shame ran icy hot through his veins, staring at himself in disbelief and scratching at his skin as his teeth gritted before he was letting out a deep sigh, shaking his hands as he watched red lines raise and form into welts, some deeper than others. He stepped out the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and his head held high as he slowly approached his bed and sniffed at the sheets, scrunching up his nose and allowing his ears to fall to the side of his head. 

“Kolivan? Call for the chamber maids and ask for them to change my sheets. It smells as if I’ve died in there.”

“Of course, my prince.” he rumbled, voice low and warm as it hit his ears. “I tried my best to keep you hygienic, though it was difficult. I didn’t want to use your creams and such without explicit permission, and you were too out of it for a more sensible amount of conversation.”

Lance’s ears twitched in annoyance, a soft puff of breath leaving him as he walked over and stared up at the man, stared at Kolivan to see if he could break through whatever bullshit heroic wall this mere alpha seemed to place- and yet he saw nothing. There was pure, truthful power. Though unreadable, his eyes seemed easy if not hard. He was tired if nothing else, could start to see the worry lines in his forehead, his fur neglected.

“Come here.”

Hand extended and palm up, he gestured to the other before his hand was taken and they stood there awkwardly in one another’s space before they were walking towards the bathroom.

“Sit.”

Kolivan sat as directed on the toilet seat, a washcloth was taken and wetted to begin gently wiping at the mans face as careful hands moved his this way and that, those soft fingertips barely brushing against rough skin. “As I’ve stated before, I will not have you look like a slob if you’re under my name. It tarnishes me.” The sentence was met with silence, not that Lance very much so expected a response as he grabbed a towel and turned on the bath water, shook his head and grumbled. “I am not to smell like you, it’s very much so the other way around. You’re my property.”

Kolivan’s stomach flipped in aggression, his inner alpha practically baring his teeth at the prospect of him, and alpha prime, being owned. And yet the way the omega looked at him, firm as if his words were set in stone, as if his words were to show a care and compassion that he couldn’t show himself, soothed the growl which had almost threatened to spill, soothing him to mere grumbling. 

“I do try my best, your highness.”

“Then let me assist my puppy, strip while I get everything settled out.”

Both their gazes were firm as their eyes locked, unmoving before Kolivan’s hands moved up to grasp his armor and unclasp the breast plate, gazed away from Lance’s form as he practically sashayed out the bathroom and left the galran to grumble to himself as he stripped down and sank into hot water, hissed at the burn before slipping in further and further. His eyes had slipped closed by the time that Lance had returned, sat on the edge of the tub in a pair of underwear and had his feet dipping into the water as his fingers caressed the scar over his eye, breath hitching as a hand grabbed his wrist firm and stared. Always staring. “Well good morning to you too puppy.” His smile was easy, humming as his hand was released and he began to undo his braid just as he had done before, fingers gently running through and massaging at his scalp, feeling prideful as Kolivan began to purr and sink into both him and the tub. His smile warmed, though he shook it away just as fast as it had come.

“Give me the shampoo and conditioner- no not that one. The two pink bottles.”

“You have so many bottles here it’s difficult to discern one from the other.”

“Don’t pout like that puppy, I need them all.”

Kolivan huffed, scowled almost, though the expression was immediately lifted as hands were once again massaging his scalp, covered with pink jelly and running through his hair rhythmically, humming softly under his breath. For once, it had felt nice for someone else to take over the reins, to allow Kolivan the chance to just relax and feel safe. Despite it all, he did feel safe around the prince, felt something prod at his stomach and squeeze his chest in gentle warmth. For once, he listened as he was instructed, washing himself with a honey smelling soap twice (per Lance’s request), shaking his head at the small chatter the other filled in, more so rambling to himself. It was cute.

He was cute.

Huh.

“Alright puppy, time to get out before you reek of wet dog.” Lance snickered.

Right. Lance was a stuck up princely omega. He’d thank him for ruining such an innocent mental image.

Kolivan stepped out once Lance had his back turned and eyes closed, grumbling in silence at the way his own eyes swept over his body and kept such a sight stored in his brain, drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist, huffing as he was sat down on the toilet seat.

“This’ll be less harmless if you just comply.” the prince spoke, hands carefully opening up a jar and gently splaying the sweet smelling cream along his face with careful precision, humming a sickly soft tune under his breath. Towel in hand he gently dried off his hair, brushed it back and braided it, smiling to himself as he carefully let it fall over his shoulder. 

“Hands.”  
The same cream was used to moisturize the given hands, each one given individual attention and focus as he massaged palms and knuckles, glanced up on occasion with a soft batting of his lashes. “You have cleaned armor and clothes rested on my bed, the sheets will come later, it was more important for you to look your best.” Lance spoke, slow to moving away before his arm was grasped, gentle yet firm.

He looked back to watch the other, watch the rise and fall of his chest, felt his face flush as he smelled their intermingled smells. It shouldn’t have felt as intimate as it did, his breathing picking up as he felt as if he were being suffocated, drawn in closer-

“Thank you, your highness.”

With a breath he nodded his head, laughed soft and sweet and shook his head.

“It’s my job.”

What’s happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram- coffeeprincecosplay  
> Tumblr- jungleboyblue  
> Twitter- shirosbaybe

**Author's Note:**

> In this au, Omega Altean's have tails which shows off more of a delicate type and can also be used for better balance, which is a reason why Lance refuses to have his tail surgically removed. As explained in the chapter, Beta's can reproduce and have sex just as any other person, but they can not go into a heat or rut like Omega's and Alpha's can. It's very rare for Omega's to be born (because the gene is recessive/will be explained later), and because of this many Alpha's are pleased with a Beta as their partner, but many still believe in the times of old where Alpha's deserve an Omega. It'll also explain why Lance is so resentful of Kolivan (and Alpha's in general) in the next few chapters :>).


End file.
